


Election Results

by IMAgentMI



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: York visits Connie when the election takes an unexpected turn for the worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people that found their hearts sinking when they saw the polls change, or when they woke up and saw the news. You are not alone. You have more people watching your back than you know. Shit's dark, but we'll help each other through this. Brave hearts.

York knocked gently, leaned closer to the door to hear better. “Connie?”

There was a long pause. Just as he was deciding whether to knock again - “Yeah.”

“Can I come in for a sec?” There was another long pause. “I just want to talk.”

“I’m not really in the mood for talking right now, York.”

“Yeah. I bet you aren’t.” York took a deep breath, touched the door with his hand. He was about to open his mouth to tell her to just take her time, that he’d catch her later, but then he heard an answering sigh. 

“It’s okay. Come in.” 

The door opened with a hiss of air, and York stopped just inside. “Do you mind if I turn on the lights?”

“Whatever you want. I don’t care.” There was no venom in the words, just the weariness that comes after deep distress. Instead of hitting the overhead lights, York made his way to her desk, turned on her table lamp. Connie was laying on her side on the bed, a pillow held in her arms, her face turned into it so he could barely see her. Still, she moved slightly to make room for him, and he sat down on the edge of the bed. They sat there silently for a little while. 

“I just wanted to check on you. I was going to ask how you’re doing, but.. well…”

“Yeah.”

York reached out and put his hand on her arm, a point of human contact and warmth. “I know this is…” York grasped for a word, but failed to find anything even close. He sighed, bit his lips together for a moment before continuing. “Look, I just want you to know… I hope you know… I got your back, okay? Our whole team, we all have your back. We’re with you. This is total shit, nightmare scenario, I know...but…” He stopped again, gently rubbed his hand over the curve of her shoulder and tried again. “I know you’re worried. And I’m sorry. But we’ll help, however we can. Your friends are behind you, Connie.” He paused as she turned her head up from the pillow, regarding him with one reddened eye. Connie lifted a hand, placed it over his own, and squeezed before sitting up abruptly to put her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. York rubbed her back gently, felt the tiny hiccup-like spasms of her silent weeping. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” 

It took a minute or so for her to calm down again, but finally she lifted her head, brushing away tears with the back of her hand. When she spoke, her voice was raw and tired. “Thanks York. I - oh shit, sorry!” York looked down at the wet patch on his shirt and laughed, and Connie laughed with him. She put her hand on his, and her eyes looked lighter than they had been. “Thanks. I think I just really needed to hear that right now.”

“Not a problem. Anytime.” She sat up properly on the edge of the bed, and he stood. “Oh, I think there might be someone else outside that wanted to check in on you too… is that okay?” Connie brushed away one last tear and nodded with a tight smile. “Okay, I’ll send them in.”

York walked to the door and let himself out. In the hallway, all the rest of the Freelancers were gathered. York gave them all a reassuring smile and thumbs up. “Okay, who’s next?”


End file.
